So What if it's Wrong?
by KingMetallic
Summary: Rin x Lancer oneshot. Rin knew that their relationship was wrong. It was twisted; sick. Forbidden. Yet she didn't care.


**So What if it's Wrong?**

Rin x Lancer oneshot. Rin knew that their relationship was wrong. It was twisted; sick. Forbidden. Yet she didn't care.

* * *

Rin knew that their relationship was wrong. It was twisted; sick. Forbidden.

The man before her smiled pitifully, kind eyes regarding her with adoration. His sapphire combat suit clung enticingly to his body, hugging every dip and crevice of muscle. Silver plates of armor sat comfortably atop his shoulders and around his waist, broadening his build. His deep blue hair was secured back into his usual pony tail and slung half-heartedly over his shoulder.

Lancer leaned back against Rins bedroom wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "How are you feeling?" He asked, genuine concern lacing his voice.

Rin dropped her onyx gaze to the layers of pure white blankets atop her. She had made an unbelievably stupid move trying to save Shinji from Gilgamesh last night. A move that had almost resulted in both hers and Lancers' death.

"Better," she admitted. Her muscles still screamed and her head still rang but at least she wasn't scared anymore.

One side of Lancers' mouth tipped up into a half smile before he immediately dropped it. Looking away from his young Master, he instead fixed his crimson gaze onto the pale wooden flooring, "You had me worried," he mumbled, "When I found you last night I thought you were dead already."

Rin sighed, knowing how she must've looked to him. Dirty, exhausted and collapsed into a heap on the ground with the world's largest jackass of a King hovering over her, sword at the ready.

She smiled lightly, "What, and leave you all alone? I don't think so. You're stuck with me for a little while longer."

Lancer suddenly groaned loudly, dragging his large hands over his face. Pulling away, Rin saw that his face was contorted with anguish. His brows were drawn together, frown lines appearing on his perfect complexion, "What are you doing to me?!" he snapped, his usual stern voice trembling.

"Lancer..."

In a few quick strides, Rins Heroic Spirit was by her side, gripping her hand roughly inside of his. Small trembles wracked his strong arms, velvet gaze staring down towards the blankets, "When I saw you like that I-I couldn't take it. You looked so helpless, and _god_ I thought that I had lost you!" He lifted his eyes back up towards hers, glassy and wide, "I couldn't think, I just-"

Rin regarded the Hero softly. Raising her free hand, she gently laid it atop his, "I know," she said, cutting him off effectively, "I get it."

Lancer looked at her tenderly. He palmed her cheeks, "Have you bewitched me?" he murmured.

Rin laughed at that, warmth spreading through her chest. "Sometimes I wish that I had."

He leaned forward, staring into her eyes uncertainly until the very last second. When their lips touched, Rin could've cried on the spot. It was everything she had ever wanted. Warmth, love, passion. He gave her what she longed for.

It astonished her how gentle with her he could be. This man, this _fearsome_ man who didn't understand the definition of 'relax'. This same man who slayed countless enemies without a second thought. This same man who has risked and lost his life countless times to fight for a cause he believed in. This wonderful, brute of a man.

Lancer's large hands slowly traced down her cheeks, her arms, before wrapping securely around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Rin responded almost instantly, bruised arms reaching up to wrap around his neck.

Deep down, Rin understood that their relationship was reckless. A Master and Servant, one nearly ten years older. This was bound to end badly; once they've achieved their goal of destroying the Grail he would leave and not return. But until then, she would remain by his side and he would remain by hers.

They both knew what they were doing was wrong, yet neither of them cared.

* * *

Just a quickie because this world needs some more Rin x Lancer fluff! :3

Question: Which Fate/Stay Servant is your favourite? Answer in the reviews!


End file.
